Geologic formations below the surface of the earth may contain reservoirs of oil and gas, which are retrieved by drilling one or more boreholes into the subsurface of the earth. The boreholes are also used to measure various properties of the boreholes and the surrounding subsurface formations.
Resistivity imaging tools are used in the energy industry to estimate properties of subterranean formations and evaluate formations to determine potential hydrocarbon production. Resistivity tools, such as oil-based mud (OBM) imaging tools are useful in formation evaluation for, e.g., differentiating between hydrocarbon and non-hydrocarbon fluids and measuring formation features such as lithology and fracture characteristics.